


blade

by downmoon



Series: a lifetime [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downmoon/pseuds/downmoon
Summary: a separation. a coming together.





	blade

**Author's Note:**

> a tiny update, but an update nonetheless! this will be the last update for a little while; i'm moving & starting a new job, and i suspect i'll be preoccupied for a little bit. but, i've received many nice comments on this series, and i don't plan on giving it up! thank you everyone for your kindness, your support, and your encouragement.

Link pushes through the underbrush with an increasing sense of urgency. The longer he dwells in the Woods, the more uncomfortable he grows. There’s no birdsong, no animals. The warmth of the grove is removed, buzzing with Koroks and magic, but still, detached, holding too many memories he doesn’t remember experiencing. 

He hears a distant giggle as he pushes through another patch of brambles. The sword is a heavy weight against his back, a missing piece to the puzzle of his life a hundred years ago, but cold and unfamiliar to him still. 

“Sheik?” he calls out. Nothing but silence in return.

The silence sends another pang of worry through him. Separated in the Woods, Link had stumbled forward blindly, coming upon the grove by mere chance. He pulled the sword at the Great Tree’s urging, but with the last wisps of his breath he’d asked for assistance in finding Sheik, desperate to recover his companion. The Koroks froze, the Great Tree shuddered into stillness, and like a gasp of cold air, the magic had turned sharp and sour at the mere mention of another.

Link grimaces when he steps into a patch of mud. It squelches beneath his boots, and in the echoing stillness, the noise rings loud. But not loud enough to cover the sound of moving water. Link whirls to the left, groping for the hilt of the sword at his back. He pulls it from its scabbard, and in the fog of the Woods, the steel sings. Link creeps forward towards the ever-growing noise of water, peering through the mists until he spots the edge of a pond. Another splash, and ripples cascade against the shallow waters. Link holds his breath. The sword is held tight in hand. The noise in the water grows closer.

“Sheik?”

Soaked head to toe, his long hair hanging in golden waves about his waist, Sheik looks up at him. The water lilies woven into an elaborate braid, a last parting gift from the Zora children, are dead, floating on the water in a trail behind him. He doesn’t look particularly disturbed at his place in the water; rather, he pierces Link with a heated glare, like he’s examining every memory and secret Link has to offer. Nonetheless, he steps on the shore, and drops of water run off his clothes like spring rain.

“Link,” he says, and his tone carries none of its usual warm cadence. His eyes fall to the blade. “You found the sword.”

“Yes,” Link answers in a whisper, blinking as he tries to clear his mind. “Yes, the Woods– it was kept safe here.”

“I see.”

Sheik strides past him, tucking a blade into a sheath at his back. 

“We should return, then,” he says. His voice commands, holding no room for argument or distraction. “Return to our journey.”

He doesn’t wait for Link’s reply, turning on his heel and slipping confidently into the mists. Link stares after him, hesitating only for a moment before he follows behind. The sliver of relief that had risen in him when he finally found Sheik again has dissipated, replaced by a heavy cloak of discomfort. The Woods– the Woods must be tricking his brain. After all, that’s how they got lost in the first place. And Sheik’s right, they do have a journey to return to. 

Link sheaths the sword, but doesn’t notice the hint of blue light glowing sharp against its edges.


End file.
